I Miss You
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: She does things to him that he can't even explain. But then...she left him. And now he's going crazy. She was his only source of remedy...to keep him sane. But then she had to go away...


**I Miss You**

August 10, 2004

...

**A/N:** Damn. I just love this song by Incubus. Anywayz...hope you guys enjoy this short song fic! :-)

...

_To see you when I wake up_

_Is a gift I didn't think could be real_

_To know that you feel the same as I do_

_Is a three-fold Utopian dream_

...

I woke up to the pulsating rays of the vivid sun as it cheerfully shown down on our hotel's suite. I groan a bit. Clearly, I'm not a morning person.

But then I turned to look at you. And suddenly, all my frustrations and complaints were gone away. I just can't help but smile.

Honestly, what good did I do to deserve such a beautiful thing as you?

And why is it that you went for me instead of any other guy?

But hell, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm feeling more than grateful to have you mine and a part of my life.

...

_You do something to me_

_That I can't explain_

...

I don't know why but you must have felt me watching you. 'Coz you suddenly stirred and fluttered your eyes open.

And at that moment, I kissed you.

I kissed you with all the love I felt for you knowing I might not be able to do it anytime soon. I knew you were gonna leave.

And I was gonna long for your kiss...

...

_To see your picture I smell your skin_

_On the empty pillow next to mine_

_You have only been gone ten days_

_But already I've wasted away_

...

FAST FORWARD TEN DAYS

I'm slowly deteriorating now. As I woke up this morning, I found the side next to me empty. All I found was your pillow, left with the soothing scent of your blonde hair.

I sighed a long sigh.

It's been ten days now. Ten days since you've been gone. And I think I'm going crazy. I'm losing my mind. I don't know how long I'm going to last. But you being away is slowly trying to kill me.

And you're the only remedy who can save my sanity.

...

_I know I'll see you again_

_Whether far or soon_

_But I need you to know_

_That I care_

_And I miss you_

...

My phone suddenly rings and I answer it.

"Sweetie?"

Oh god...it's you.

...

FLASHBACK TEN DAYS AGO

"Come off it, Randy! It's only gonna be a couple of weeks! It's a diva shoot I have to be in!"

"Yeah! But—"

"I can't back out on this! It's my job!"

"What am I gonna do for 14 days?!"

"I don't know! Hang out with the rest of Evolution! Randy, you and I both know this is all part of our careers. You know these things were gonna happen. Just be glad we're still both on the same roster. Alright?"

I could only sigh, staring at you with your packed bag. Finally, I nod. Obviously, you were right.

"Alright."

...

_I miss you..._

...

FOUR DAYS LATER

Okay...so now I'm waiting here in the airport and I'm a bit jumpy.

Okay...so maybe not a bit jumpy...but A HELL LOT jumpy.

I REALLY can't wait to see you. I mean...I know fourteen days ain't that long...but can you blame me? If you loved your girlfriend so much...you'd know how I feel.

Finally, you arrive. I see Amy, Trish, Nidia, Victoria, Molly, Dawn, Sable, Torrie, Gail...and there's you.

Damn.

Am I falling in love all over again?

You got a new tan. And it fits you perfectly. No duh. You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect...in my perspective.

You were wearing a pair of short shorts that exposed a lot of your long legs clearly.

I kinda twinge, seeing as you're exposing so much skin and all the other guys are staring. Especially with your top, completely backless; a halter with just a string tied at the back of your neck.

But it doesn't matter now.

Reality check, you're MY girlfriend. You are Randy Orton, the Legend Killer's property. And what matters is that you're back...and I can kiss you again.

Aw yeah...

"Randy!" you scream, running towards me, jumping up and wrapping your long, long legs around my waist.

I hear Amy and the rest giggle at us before I finally pull you in for that long awaited kiss.

"I missed you." I whisper in your ear, before placing you back down on the ground.

"I missed you, too."

I wrap my arms around your slender waist, hugging you tight and closing my eyes.

Damn.

Finally.

Finally you, Stacy Keibler, are back in my arms again.

**END**

...

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? It's kind of short, I know. Sorry. Hehe! Isn't Randy being such an exaggerated-hopelessly romantic? Haha! She just went away for a diva shoot! Haha! But anyway...there are guys who are like that. Haha! Oh! I have a new story coming up! Foster! Check it out! Thanks! And please don't forget to review! Mwah! Thanks!


End file.
